Portable electronic devices, such as, but not limited to, cell phones, audio/video players, and tablets are and have been significantly increasing in popularity and in technological advances over the past couple of decades. As the popularity of the devices increase, so does the demand and competitive edge for those manufacturers of those devices. Most electronic devices, such as those described above, are also capable of playing audio signals, i.e. playing music, streaming video, or listening to audio books. Many users of these electronic devices desire to hear the audio through headphones in order to hear the audio better and not to disturb those persons in the relative proximity. As such, most of these devices have external audio inputs. Most headphones require the user to carry them around and connect headphones to these devices when needed. Consequently, the user is required to remember to bring the head phones and then detach them when finished and separately store and carry them, which can be cumbersome, inefficient, and can damage the head phones when transporting them.
To solve the above-described problems and to protect the audio devices, some known cases that hold an electronic device, and the casing of the electronic device itself, include some or the entire headphone assembly, including the earphone, cord, and audio connector. To store the cord on the aforementioned cases or casings, hereinafter “case(s),” the user generally has to wrap or store the cord for these headphones on the outside surface of the case, which inefficiently requires the user to physically unwrap the cord when use is desired, is not aesthetically pleasing, and still leaves the head phone assembly subject to damage while in transport.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.